


L'alarme rouge du destin

by QueenPotatos



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, French fic, M/M, allé on se reveille, prompt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPotatos/pseuds/QueenPotatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompr envoyé par shizuumi151 : imagines si rin et haru étaient les voisins (comme les lycéens ou les adultes) qui se sont rencontrés dehors de leur appartement le minuit à cause de leur alarme incendie et (d'une façon ou d'une autre) ils partagent un blanchet alors qu'ils s'assoient sur le trottoir :DD <br/>Alors ma belle on dit couverture et pas blanchet mais voilà ce que j'en ai fait de ton petit drabble :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'alarme rouge du destin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shizuumi151](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuumi151/gifts).



> Et oui j'écris parfois en Français. c'est bien plus facile ! Je me sens liiiibre !  
> Merci Shizuu pour le titre!

 

 

Évidement il fallait que ça tombe la veille de son concours d’entrée, la veille du jour le plus important - peut-être - de toute sa jeune vie. Il a fallu qu’un jeune écervelé fasse cramer sa beuh à une heure du matin en oubliant d’ouvrir sa fenêtre et voilà, catastrophe; l’alarme incendie se déclenche et tout le monde fini à moitié à poil sur le parking du logement universitaire, par 5 ° C tout au plus, en pantoufle et pyjama - voir pour les plus chanceux, en peignoir de chambre en laine de mérinos tricoté par mamie.

 

Et bien évidement, la tête un peu dans le guidon Rin n’a pas vraiment réfléchi; dans le feu de l’action on pense plus à sauver sa vie plutôt qu’à soigner son look, et c’est donc pas peigné avec des pantoufles roses Kirby et son T-shirt Bob l’éponge qu’il a jailli de son appartement du 6e étage en sauvant son téléphone portable et sa bible - une biographie de Yann Torp, son idole.

 

Alors qu’il regarde en l’air, cherchant en vain d’où provient la fumée qui l’a extirpée de son profond sommeil, Rin recule et marche sans le faire exprès sur le pied d’un autre résident.

 

"Aie-"

 

"Oh pardon, excu-"

 

Le mec en face de lui non plus n’a pas l’air bien réveillé; enfin, c’était sans doute le cas avant que Rin ne lui écrase le pied et lui chatouille les synapses, avant que le jeune homme - plutôt pas mal ce jeune homme, d’ailleurs - ne pose son regard sur l’accoutrement plus que ringard que porte Rin en cette fraiche nuit d’Octobre. Ses yeux bleus, limpides mais endormis, semblent scanner ses vêtements, ou alors ce qu’ils cachent. Ah, mais ça, ça ne pourrait être vrai que dans un rêve éveillé dont Rin à le secret.

 

"Je t’ai jamais vu avant ici." Lui dit Rin alors que la sirène continue de retentir, réveillant alors le voisinage. "Tu es dans quel branche?"

 

"Art plastique." Lui répond le jeune homme, son regard ne quittant pas une seconde le motif de Patrick qu’orne son pyjama.

 

"Secteur II donc. J’comprend pourquoi je t’ai jamais croisé sur le campus c’est à l’opposé de là où je suis. Moi c’est Rin, et-"

 

"Haruka."

 

"Ah, enchanté, Haruka."

 

Le jeune homme lui fait non de la tête d’un air plutôt las. “Non, juste Haru.”

 

"…D’accord, enchanté, Haru?"

 

Haru acquiesce enfin, et ce petit mouvement de tête provenant d’un inconnu mal réveillé sur le parking grouillant de monde, d’étudiants de fêtard, de jeune stagiaires indien venu travailler sur le campus d’aéronautique juste à côté, ce petit mouvement de tête Rin le savoure comme une victoire sur le fil, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être aussi est-ce à cause de ce petit sourire qui l’accompagne.

 

Haru est un très joli nom, tout comme l’homme qui le porte. Même dans la pénombre de la nuit, même avec des cernes, même avec pyjama gris Ikea trois fois trop grand pour lui, Rin trouve une certaine grâce chez Haruka et cette impression est une de celles dont il n’arrive pas à se débarrasser. C’est le genre d’impression qui l’empêche de s’éloigner. Rin peut voir Sousuke de l’autre côté de la foule; son meilleur ami le cherche sans doute mais il ne trouve pas la force de le retrouver.

 

Haru aussi, reste les pieds collés au sol. Il n’a pas l’air affecté par la panique ambiante. C’est comme si on l’avait posé là, en lui disant de ne pas bouger. Cette attitude si lointaine et si stoïque quelque part intrigue et interpelle Rin, lui qui vit toujours tout ce qu’il traverse à fond, à cent à l’heure, avec ses émotions en vrac et son cœur au bord des yeux.

 

Les opposés s’attirent; c’est bien ce qu’on dit, non?

 

Le mystère fait courir les hommes. Pour Rin, ce soir là sur le parking; ce n’est plus l’origine de la fumée - quelle fumée d’ailleurs? - qui suscite sa curiosité.

 

"ça te dit…qu’on aille s’assoir? Y’a un banc là bas - de toute façon on a le temps avant que la concierge n’arrive et ne prévienne les pompiers, on devrait se dépêcher avant qu’on nous pique la place."

 

En guise de réponse, Haru ne fait que bailler. Rin croit même un instant que sa maigre tentative d’en apprendre plus sur le jeune homme qu’il vient de rencontrer n’a réussit qu’à le faire fuir plus vite, en voyant Haru marcher à l’opposé de là où Rin se tient. Ce n’est qu’après avoir effectué quelques pas qu’Haru s’arrête, et se retourne, comme s’il attendait que Rin le suive sans qu’il le demande.

 

Il marchait en direction des bancs.

 

Décidément…Rin sourit, un peu, malgré lui.

 

"Le fond de l’air est frais." Il dit ensuite, ce qui est sans doute la pire banalité au monde mais, il faut bien meubler, et Haru marche silencieusement à côté de lui sans le regarder, sans parler, sans donner le moindre signe qu’il sait ce qu’il fait ou où il va. C’est difficile de savoir ce qu’il pense vraiment, c’est même quasiment impossible. Et ça rend Rin encore plus dingue et ça lui donne envie de savoir plus que jamais.

 

Est-ce normal de vouloir à ce point se rapprocher d’un inconnu comme ça, sans qu’il y est quelque chose d’autre, de plus profond, enfui sous la surface?

 

Alors qu’ils sont sur le point d’atteindre leur but Haru trébuche malencontreusement sur le début de trottoir. Rin est là pour le rattraper - leurs doigts se frôlent, et c’est comme si Rin venait de mettre les deux doigts dans une prise. La sensation de picotement ne disparait pas même une fois leur corps séparés. Ce fut bref mais intense, si fort que Rin en garde le souffle coupé.

 

Qu’est ce que c’était que ça, juste là?

 

"…Merci." Haru articule difficilement, et alors ils s’assoient sur le banc côte à côte.

 

Ces mêmes doigts autrefois liés brulent à nouveau du désir de se retrouver à nouveau. Rin peut le sentir, ce sentiment d’anticipation, cette envie qu’il a de toucher Haru - sans arrière pensée aucune, juste toucher sa peau, ses main, ses joues peut être, même ses cheveux pourquoi pas, avec de la chance - comme on veut toucher un tableau ou une sculpture. Il a envie de comprendre de quoi il est fait, comment, et pourquoi il semble si beau et si parfait à ses yeux.

 

On finit par leur apporter une couverture, au bout d’un moment. C’est peut-être une minute, ou dix, ou vingt après qu’ils se soient assis ensemble; Rin ne sait même pas et ça le terrifie. Le temps semble être suspendu entre eux, il y a sur les épaules de Rin une tension résultant de cette envie presque irrépressible de frôler le bout de ses doigts contre le dos de la main d’Haru, et cette envie se heurte à cet interdit qu’est le bon sens - c’est pas le comportement qu’on attend de lui, ce n’est pas ce qu’Haru souhaite, et personne de censé ne voudrait qu’un inconnu lui prenne la main, comme ça, juste sur un coup de tête.

 

Haru regarde devant lui sans cligner des yeux; il semble absent, perdu, c’est comme s’il n’était pas là - c’est comme s’il dormait les yeux ouvert. Rin lui non plus ne cligne plus des yeux, pas depuis qu’il a rencontré Haru, pas depuis qu’il cherche en vain une raison à sa folle et soudaine attirance vers l’homme qui se tient tout près de lui mais qui lui semble si loin.

 

Ses dents claquent; Haru a froid.

 

"Hey tu…viens là." Rin passe son bras autour de ses petites épaules; il le ramène contre son corps et comme par magie, comme si quelqu’un avait entendu ses pensées, Haru pose sa tête contre la sienne, et s’endort sans doute dans la chaleur que dégage la couverture et celle émanant du corps de Rin qui le couve.

 

Les gens parlent autour d’eux. Les pompiers finissent par arriver. Le temps reprend son cours mais personne ne fait attendre à eux. Les deux inconnus d’un soir sont dans leur bulle, à l’abri des regard, à l’abri du monde. Rin les regarde, tous, alors que tout le monde s’agite lui ne fait rien. Il observe, simplement, et ferme les yeux même à un moment pour ressentir pleinement la douceur d’Haru contre lui. Ses cheveux sentent bon. Il a envie de perdre ses doigts dedans.

 

"Haru!! Haru où es tu!?"

 

Alors qu’il était sur le point d’exécuter ce souhait des plus fou une voix fend la foule et c’est alors que Rin aperçoit un homme, plutôt grand et robuste, tellement qu’on aurait aucun mal à le prendre pour un des pompiers déjà présent sur place. Il lui fait signe, le jeune homme avance.

 

Ses yeux verts semblent soulagés dès lors qu’ils aperçoivent la silhouette d’Haru cachée sur la couette. Puis, il s’arrête. Il regarde vers Rin.

 

"Oh, euh. Salut. Moi c’est Rin."

 

"Makoto."

 

"Enchanté." Rin s’attend presque à ce que le jeune homme lui demande de seulement l’appeler Mako, et cette seule idée le ramène quelques instants en arrière et le fait sourire.

 

"Tu es…tu connais Haru? A la fac je veux dire?"

 

"Ah non. On s’est rencontré sur le parking là-" Oh non Rin, ne dit pas ça comme ça, ça sonne mal, très mal, ce gars c’est pas ton rencard. "Enfin je- on- il avait froid-"

 

"Merci d’avoir veillé de lui."

 

Le jeune homme nommé Makoto secoue un peu la belle endormie. Haru fronce les sourcils, comme s’il ne voulait pas qu’on le dérange et se tourne vers Rin, son visage trouvant refuge dans le creux de sa nuque, son souffle chatouillant la peau fragile et lui donnant des frissons qui parcourent son corps - et pas uniquement à cause de la fraicheur de la nuit.

 

"Je crois qu’il t’a adopté. C’est rare tu sais, Haru en général n’aime vraiment pas les gens. Tu dois vraiment être quelqu’un de spécial. Tu es sûr qu’on ne s’est pas déjà rencontré quelque part?"

 

Mais Rin ne l’écoute plus, il ne peut plus - le souffle d’Haru sur son cou coupe le sien, et Rin ne peut plus ni parler, ni penser, ni bouger le simple petit muscle de son corps tant l’idée d’avoir un sorte de connexion invisible et forte entre eux deux le transperce et le submerge, et au fond de soit il ressent ce lien, encore plus fort.

 

C’est comme si des souvenirs qui n’étaient pas les siens lui revenaient en mémoire. Rin se met alors à pleurer et se dit que même s’il ne se rappelle pas, il passerait bien une bonne partie de la nuit assit là, à regarder Haru dormir.

 

 

Peut être bien même qu’il pourrait y passer sa vie.

**Author's Note:**

> Cher fandom francophone, vous pouvez me suivre sur mon tumblr (doctor-queenie) ou me contacter je serais ravie de discutailler avec vous de mon obsession envers les nageurs gay. VOILA


End file.
